This project is a multidisciplinary, longitudinal study of the neurodevelopmental, audiologic, ophthalmologic, somatic growth, and urinary shedding of children born with virologically confirmed congenital CMV infection. Three groups are being studied and compared: those who are born with symptomatic CMV infection (n=59), those who are born with asymptomatic CMV infections (n=103), and a control group of uninfected children (n=33). The oldest child is now 17 years old and the youngest is 3 months of age. Children receive serial assessments of hearing, vision, and age-appropriate neuropsychiatric testing, as well as somatic growth measurements and urinary shedding.